Alarma de incendios
by Soul Neko-Natsu
Summary: AU. Pero qué carajo, pensó Natasha, buscando la fuente del ruido que la estaba dejando aturdida; en la sala parecía resonar por todos los rincones, y muy tarde se dio cuenta que era la alarma de incendios. "Buen día para dormir en interiores, campeón", "Muchas gracias, señor caballero, por su galantería, pero puedo continuar desde aquí". Romanogers/Captasha


**Disclaimer: **Todos los derechos reservados a Marvel Cómics y Disney. Estos personajes no son míos.

* * *

><p><strong>Alarma de incendios<strong>

Al principio, Natasha pensó que era su despertador el que sonaba insistentemente por toda la habitación, pero luego se dio cuenta de que eran las malditas tres de la madrugada y todos sus sentidos se alertaron.

_Pero qué carajo_, pensó ella, buscando la fuente del ruido que la estaba dejando aturdida; en la sala parecía resonar por todos los rincones, y muy tarde se dio cuenta que era la alarma de incendios.

Profesando unas creativas maldiciones entre dientes, agarró una chaqueta que estaba tirada en el suelo para cubrirse y salió corriendo de su apartamento hacia el pasillo, el cual poseía un vago olor a humo. La salida de emergencia no quedaba muy lejos de su hogar, y abrió la puerta de un golpe para comenzar a correr escaleras abajo. Fue unos momentos luego que recordó que vivía en el quinto piso y que iba a tener que correr un infierno.

En su bajada se encontró con muchos otros propietarios que también se apuraban a la planta baja, y Natasha consiguió que una señora le contase lo que sucedía: al parecer, uno de los apartamentos del piso siete había estallado en llamas hace solo unos minutos, pero gracias a dios ya habían llamado a los bomberos.

En la planta baja había un alboroto con toda la gente que demandaba saber por qué coño les habían despertado a las tres de la mañana y si el incendio era muy grave. Natasha naturalmente se encontró alejándose de la multitud hacia las sombras del lugar, y se apoyó en una pared para observar mejor la situación.

Fue tal su ensimismamiento que no notó a la persona que descansaba a su lado hasta que éste no le habló:

―¿Tu no traes nada? ―le preguntó con voz grave.

―No necesito nada material ―respondió Natasha instantáneamente, con rudeza quizás, pero cuando volteó no pudo evitar estallar en risas.

Ella tenía suerte de haber dormido con una camisa blanca (aunque si se inclinaba mucho daba una linda vista de sus pechos, sin importar la chaqueta), y unos pantalones negros con medias. Este hombre, en cambio, lo _único_ que traía eran unos bóxer negros. Todo lo demás era pura musculatura y altura. Además de una caja que mantenía bajo el brazo, también tenía unos cuadernos y lápices desparramados en su palma.

―Buen día para dormir en interiores, campeón ―le comentó Natasha al hombre, quien solamente se sonrojó y pasó una mano por su cabello rubio.

―Nunca más lo volveré a hacer, créeme.

―Ah, pero no es una mala vista. Podrías ir así por la vida y conquistar algunos corazones.

El sonrojo del hombre se profundizó, y Natasha se aseguró de mirarlo de arriba a abajo para resaltar sus palabras.

Los bomberos, quienes habían llegado mientras ambos hablaban, indicaron a todos que el edificio no pasaba del sexto piso (un golpe de suerte para Natasha), pero los ascensores no iban a funcionar por un tiempo. Todos los propietarios, los que todavía tenían apartamento, parecieron tener en común la única meta de subir por las escaleras atropellándose entre ellos. Natasha, el individuo a su lado y otras pocas personas fueron las únicas que se quedaron en planta baja, esperando.

Cuando pareció que la avalancha animal había terminado, Natasha se puso en marcha con el hombre hacia un buen merecido descanso. Según veía, la persona semidesnuda vivía en el segundo piso, y cuando llegaron Natasha sintió un repentino impulso: agarró un bolígrafo del hombre y le escribió en la parte posterior de la muñeca una serie de números.

―Llámame en cuanto hayas conseguido unos pantalones ―le dijo ella con un guiño de ojos, y subió la escalera para continuar hacia su piso.

Imaginen su sorpresa cuando el hombre la siguió cuesta arriba, todavía en bóxer y con sus cosas en mano. Como si le leyera la mente, él se encogió de hombros.

―No puedo abandonar a una dama a las tres y media de la madrugada, es peligroso ―indicó el hombre, y Natasha, con un bufido de irritación, continuó su marcha.

La caminata hacia el quinto piso fue silenciosa y tediosa, pues a ambos los había abordado una somnolencia profunda y cegadora.

―Muchas gracias, _señor caballero_, por su _galantería_, pero puedo continuar desde aquí ―le dijo ella en la puerta de su apartamento con coraje, él solamente bostezó.

―Mi nombre es Steve, por si acaso ―murmuró, devolviéndose por donde vino, todavía en calzones.

_Steve,_ pensó Natasha entre la nube de sueño,_ un bonito nombre. Seguramente mañana no… me acordaré de él…_

Pero sí lo hizo, y todas las veces siguientes que la llamó, también.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del autor:<strong> Lo admito, no es el mejor de mis trabajos. Me base en una lista de AUs que tengo en el teléfono para escribirlo (y lo hice en clase de matemática), por lo que verán una gran cantidad de universos alternos próximamente. Espero que les haya gustado, y comentarios y sugerencias siempre bien recibidos.


End file.
